Heart Turned to Dust
by AylaWilson16
Summary: After Sarah left the Labyrinth, the Goblin King was left alone with his betrayal and rage until he was consumed by it. He returns and steals Sarah back with only the intent of making her break. A much darker Jareth, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: ok I saw the amazing Labyrinth a few months ago and this has just been rolling around in my head. It kind of bothered me how the movie didn't quite go in depth with the Goblin King so I decided to fill in that gap! I wanted to make him a little, ok A LOT darker than he was in the movie because lets face it: he is the GOBLIN king. I'm probably not going to make this a one shot but it may take me awhile to update because I have other stories that I desperately need to update first. Please leave plenty of reviews and let my know if the characters are believable and such. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_

_I stare at the raven haired vixen from the shadows, my mismatched eyes roving over her tense form as she struggles to find the baby. Her slender legs sprint up the winding stairs, her emerald eyes longing for any sign of the tiny mortal. Such cruel eyes framed in an angelic face._

_How you turned my world you precious thing_

I fall past her, pleading whispers escape my lips. My body meets another platform and I emerge, walking confidently, yet I've never felt so fragile.

_You starve and near exhaust me_

I materialize through the stone barrier and appear behind the young woman. No not even that. She's still but a child. Oh but she looks so enticing with surprise painted on her face. Those cherry stained lips, china doll face, and emerald orbs fringed with black silk. 

_Everything I've done, I've done for you_

I walk towards her, eyes boring into her. She is cautioned by the closing distance. She backs away a mere fraction as my warm breath washes over her. Her lips part in surprise…even fear, my determined features locked into her light green pools. I feel her gasp sharply as I pass through her. I suddenly feel so cold. I turn back to her , and raise my arm, wrapped in embroidered leather. Why does she look at me so? Am I THAT revolting?

_I move the stars for no one_

I lean over the edge, collapsing into the abyss. Wind rushing through straw locks and caressing my flesh. She wouldn't even care if my body collided with the unforgiving stone. All I've done for her. Absolutely worthless. 

_You run so long, you've run so far_

And she did. All she did for the pathetic little human. And she doesn't even realize that she could have never won if I hadn't let her. All for her. I run under her. I feel her. Her frantic heart beating. A single step and I'm staring into those cold eyes once again.

_Your eyes can be so cruel_

Does she not know what I've done for her? Why does she regard me with such resentment? Green mirrors narrowed and pretty mouthed pursed. A crystal rolls carelessly in my hands. I'm holding my own heart to her. Small and made of glass.

_Just as I can be so cruel_

And I can be. Oh the things I could have done. I could have taken EVERYTHING. Her little friends, gone. Her brother, gone forever. Even her very sanity. I gave her a chance to reclaim everything. I never counted on her taking everything from me. She doesn't hear me sing. The lovely words which leave my lips never seem to reach her ears. Surely she would surrender if she listened. Just listen my precious thing. I throw my heart away, the crystal bouncing noisily up the stairs. Grubby fingers of the young thing grasp it tightly. She calls its name. Not a word spoken to me. I am left. Alone as she runs past me for the little demon. I despise the tiny monster. He led her to me only to snatch her away.

_Though I do believe in you, yes I do believe in you_

I do believe in her. She needs to let go. Let go of it all. For me as I have done for her. Just stay with me you wretched thing. Why don't you listen? Can you not hear me? Or do you not want to?

_Live without your sunlight_

I feel so heavy, my body leaned against the cracked stone surface. Why do I feel so damn weak? Look what you have done to me. I am breaking. At your feet, but you continue to step on them. My shards and pieces.

_Love without your heartbeat_

She tries so hard to reach him. The stairs seem to twist and warp with every turn of her head. Well, they don't seem to my dear. With the wave of my hand, I can take everything. But I don't. It's not that I can't. I just won't. I try to get you to listen, but all you care about is that damn child. My words are hollow to you, my melodies are dust in the air. Dead and without meaning. What else do I have to do for you?

_I--I--can't live…within you_

It hurts so much, this revolting feeling. It's slowly consuming me. I hate it. I feel so damn lost. She doesn't care. My eyes are down, deep pools of unmatched blue, clouded with gray. Her teasing eyes rest on the candy caned child. He's within reach. Just a small jump down. She's got the child. I can get her alone now. She got what she came for. Now she won't be distracted from me. Then she'll listen. Then she'll love me. The girl jumps, but her feet never reach intended ground. I watch her float down, the child I now despise so, is cradled in my hands, twitching. I glare at the innocent eyes, curly gold locks. Funny how I thought this baby was anything like me. Well your not. But we do have a similar desire, I think. We both can't have her. And I don't plan to share. 

I give it to one of my disfigured minions, giving it one last sneer as it is carried away. I suppose neither one of us will see you again. I turn back towards her, her graceful form descending through the swirling abyss. I make sure her anxious feet finally reach the comforting ground. She looks around, confusion and awe are etched into her porcelain face. Now you will listen to me. I appear to her, emerging from reaching shadows, shrouded in cloaks of white. A light fog swirls between our distant forms. She stands her ground as I approach, her ebony locks lightly caress her face. Just like I should be.

_**Give me the child**_

Her rose petal lips form such harsh words. The soft mouth cuts me deep. Doesn't she understand? Am I not worthy? Why would she rather seek companionship with twenty pounds of worthless, feeble flesh? The very thought angers me, if not wounds me.

_Sarah, beware. I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel._

It feels right to say her name. Like a first note in a symphony of pleasures. But she has no idea how cruel and heartless I can be. In fact…it seems like I never had a heart until I laid my eyes upon her. She will see reason and be mine. All mine.

_**Generous? What have you done that's generous?**_

That ungrateful witch! That relentless seductress! Does she truly believe that she made it this far ON HER OWN? The very thought would normally make me sneer with scorn but the way she cocked her pretty little head, mockingly, only antagonized me.

_Everything! Everything you wanted I have done. You ASKED that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I WAS frightening. I have reordered time! I have turned the world UPSIDE DOWN and I did it all for you….I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?_

Ah damn her! That accursed speech slips through her lips and pounds into my head. It is excruciating. She comes towards me, her words stab into my ears. I step back, hoping to soften the blows of her hard words. She follows my every step. Why do you hurt me so, you little siren? I hold my hand up to her, severing her words my eyes struggle to find her, blinded by the pain.

_Stop! Wait…Look Sarah. Look what I'm offering you…your dreams._

My gloved hands now hold a crystal before her eyes. The smooth surface swims with vibrant pink and purple. Her lithe form is embracing me , fingers laced together. We are dancing once again in the enchanted ballroom except smiles are painted on both of our faces. It is not only her dreams inside this tiny sphere, but mine as well.

She is unfazed! Her eyes harden with determination and concentration. She continues to walk towards me, words tumbling from her mouth. I back up still clutching wistful dreams tightly in my hand. So weak…

_I ask for so little…just let me rule you….and you can have…everything._

She needs to understand. If she just admits her love, she shall experience true happiness and bliss. I can give her everything she ever needs and desires. She will never have to return to that world. Just give me your pulsating heart. Just stay and remain with me. 

She turns her head to the side, struggling on the last line. One that could steal her away. One last time. One final chance. My pained eyes plead with her, the glass globe is once again presented to her, the vibrant swirls glow more tenaciously than ever. My lead heart thudding in my chest.

_Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave._

Sarah, my poisoned little peach, you have robbed me of everything. My heart is screaming to you. Can you not hear it? Everything I once was is trapped inside of you. Inside you mind and body. Is it so bad that I ask the same of you? All I want is everything. I stopped breathing. There is a deathly silence, so thick. She chews on her bottom lip, thinking. What are you pondering little Sarah?

She looks up at me, her green eyes flashing with hope. My grip tightens on the orb, close to my chest. I see what is to come before the damned words even leave her lips. She looks at me with such satisfaction and triumph, the little wanton.

_**You have no power over me**_

There was no feeling in it at all. Nonchalant, like a single note strung out for eternity. She felt nothing at all. She never did. My heart was disintegrating, slowly crumbling away into dust, to fill the rest of my hollow form. I give her one last look of sorrow before tossing my. Her dreams into the air. I feel my self falling, the floor swallowing me, white cloaks enveloping my body. The last thing I remember seeing was her wretched hand catching the glass orb. For a split second her eyes view what could have been. Her cruel orbs are un reacting when the dreams shatter in her hand. Clouds of pink, purple, orange and green. Destroyed. Decimated. Broken. Lost. The clock pounds in my head. That infernal pounding. Her time is up. All thirteen hours are done. My body soars, white silk transforming into heavy wings. The wind caresses my face, but its touch feels hollow. Damn that clock. The immortal instrument of taunting and mockery. Be silent! Can you not see me weeping? My newly converted form, twirls around her . She is back at her wretched house, eyeing me suspiciously as I fly around her. I leave her standing there alone as I fly out a welcoming window. I feel so heavy. My heart, is now made of lead. You little wretch.

WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!

***********************************

My talons grip my thin wooden perch with a newfound rage. My now ebony eyes glow with hatred and loathing. My heart no longer beats. Not for you. Or for anyone for that matter. No one sees me outside her window. Such joyous faces, eyes flashing, tinkling laughter. So many damn smiles. Brightly colored paper paints the room. A squawking creature, set ablaze with orange, scarlet, and yellow feathers. That traitorous and repulsive lump from the corners of my realm. The tiny ball of fluff that was irritatingly overconfident. That enormous mass of stupidity that befriends rocks. The poor excuse of a prophet with the annoying foreign hat. Pitiful, yet they all belong to me. Just as she should. Does. Its disgusting. She has already forgotten me. Already moved past the torment she caused me. Shoved me away like the small toys that were now crammed in her desk drawer. Well my dear Sarah, I haven't forgotten you. And I don't plan to let you remain so jubilant. I want to see precious tears streak your rosy cheeks. Your emerald eyes dull hopelessly. You will lose everything. I will watch you crack and shatter like the dreams you tossed away so carelessly. You will regret. You will cry. You will fear. Scream. Hate. Obey. All my doing.

I tear my eyes away from the grotesque scene and open my pearl wings. The sky cradles my body, stars shining mirthlessly. The moons awaits with glowing, open arms. As I enter her warm embrace, I feel a malevolent smile spread onto my face.

_Very soon Sarah…You'll give me everything._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Hey folks I'm back! I'm getting to update a lot quicker than I thought…thank god for holiday breaks. I wanted to thank all who read and reviewed my fanfic and I'm happy that you're intrigued. To answer a question, yes I believe Jareth does in fact have different colored eyes. Either one is a dark brown or blue and one is a light blue. Or at least that is how it appears. Actually I read somewhere that David Bowie had an accident concerning his eye and I believe his right eye suffers from a permanently enlarged pupil so it appears that Jareth's eye are different colors. I just think it makes the character more interesting so I'm going with the different colored eyes theory. And as for the first chapter being difficult to read because it was underlined I apologize. When I uploaded it, the chapter wasn't underlined nor did I intend it too. It just appeared like that, but I'll try to prevent that in the future. Now on with the story!**

Chapter 2: _Kidnapped_

"Now Sarah we're only going to be gone for a few hours, but are you sure that's ok? You've been very helpful lately with Toby and we don't want you to feel like we're taking advantage of you." Sarah's father said as he pulled on his jacket, her step mom checking her purse for essentials.

Sarah shrugged her shoulders," No it's ok, don't worry. I had nothing better to do anyway. Probably just get some homework done." The sixteen year old stood at the top of the stairs, her long dark hair framing her face.

"Well alright. You have the emergency numbers. Call us if you need anything. Watch over Toby. You know the rules." The couple began to walk out the front door as Sarah rolled her emerald eyes. As the door was closing her father poked his head back in, his stern face looking up at her wearing a kind smile. "I know I don't have to tell you to be careful."

"C'mon Dad we've been through this. You guys have fun. We'll be ok." She watched as his head disappeared and the door closed behind him with a soft _click._ Sarah's pink lips curved in a small smile as she walked into Toby's room where he quietly played in his pen. "Well Toby, it's just you and me again." The baby looked up at her, sky blue eyes shimmering and silky curls surrounding his cherubic face. Sarah laughed, "I'm telling you Toby, when you get to be my age, you're going to be a little heartbreaker."

She looked down at what was currently amusing her half brother and froze. It was a rather large stuffed doll with flaming red, orange, and yellow feathers. Its beak opened in a silent cackle. Sarah blinked, memories of birds attempting to tear her apart flashed before her. She shook her head, trying to block them out.

It had been four months since her and Toby's descent into the Labyrinth. She had succeeded in beating the Goblin King's game and brought her brother back. It was hard to believe that anyone could have matured so much over such a short period of time. But Sarah's successful rescue mission made her realize that she was no longer a child. Her old toys and books were safely tucked away. Small trinkets either handed down to Toby or saved for her future children.

So Sarah helped out more around the house, her once icy demeanor around her step-mom and Toby had slowly thawed into diminutive affection. Her constant complaining had ceased and she grew more responsible. The girl had finally morphed into a young woman.

"Stay right there, Toby, I'm going to fix us some dinner." Sarah said to her younger sibling. Blue eyes gazed back at her in awe and wonder. She smiled and bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was in the middle of making a sandwich for herself, when she heard a loud bang in the cabinet.

Sarah jumped, startled, her green eyes wide, her heart thudding loudly.

She listened, frozen to the spot where she had been standing. Silence filled the room like a thick smoke.

_**BANG!**_

More curious than frightened, she leapt toward the noise and jerked open the cabinet door. Silver pots and pans gleamed back at her. Empty.

She could see her face reflected in the metal bowls, incredulous and confused.

Sarah stood up and closed the wooden door. She was about to shrug it off and continue with dinner when a high pitched mischievous giggle erupted from the other room. She felt her body stiffen with recollection.

_Not again…_

She screamed loudly when something black and scaly ran across her bare feet. It streaked by too fast she didn't a good look at it. But she knew it was no rat.

Then the lights in the kitchen began flickering on and off. Dark shadows zooming around her quaking form. Brushing against her. Knocking things over. Cackling madly.

"Toby!" she screamed as she burst forward, out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_Please be ok, please be ok!_

Sarah burst through the door to her baby step-brother's room to find his innocent sky blues and rosy cheeks were no longer looking at her. He was no where to be seen. She took a cautious step in the room, quickly scanning the empty room, praying that she was wrong and that Toby was hiding somewhere.

White snow stuffing, and fire colored shreds littered the room. She gasped when she stepped on the remains of a clothed beak. The doll that Toby had been playing with.

_No way Toby did this…_

A low guttural chuckle sounded behind her. She quickly whirled around to find a tall, frightening form holding the still body of Toby. Her eyes widened in fear and shock. Something about this man was very familiar….

_But it couldn't be…_

"Jareth?" she said softly, scanning his features carefully. The Goblin King had definitely changed. His once sleek, platinum blonde locks were wild and streaked with ebony. His skin was almost as pale as the morning snow, untainted by mud or the gray of day. His cheeks and chin seemed to jut out more. Sharper and more defined. But it was his eyes that terrified Sarah the most. No longer different shades of blue but of melted blood. Surrounded by thick heavy black kohl. They were the eyes of death.

He scowled at her, still cradling Toby in his leather adorned arms. "So the child remembers the Boogeyman." He spoke to her, his voice a strange throaty growl, dripping with sarcasm.

Sarah was at a loss for words. _What was he doing here? How did he come back?_

She took a tentative step towards Jareth, her eyes trained on the seemingly unconscious baby.

She yelped when Jareth and Toby morphed into black smoke and swirled wildly around her. Automatically she reached out and tried to grasp something. _Anything._

Suddenly the smoke gathered at the open window of Toby's bedroom and Jareth reformed, leaning casually against the sill. Little Toby was still grasped in his hands, unmoving. Jareth leered up at her, his newly sharpened teeth gleaming with malice.

"Let's not try that again, shall we?" With that, he quickly transferred Toby to his other arm, dangling him out the open window!

"_No! Don't!" _Sarah started forward, arms outstretched.

"You wouldn't want your _**dear**_ parents to come home and find poor Toby splattered all over the drive way now, would you? Then stay there!" The goblin king growled, his grotesque eyes glaring at her from across the room. Sarah stopped suddenly, and bit her tongue, returning his gaze.

_What the hell does he want?_

The Goblin King smirked at her and pulled Toby back through the window. "Good girl. Now then, little Sarah, I have a proposition for you-"

"_Look I don't care about your damn proposition, just give me my brother back!" _Sarah cut him off, her hands curling into fists.

Within seconds, Jareth's taunting face contorted into a mask of fury. He raised his left hand and before her eyes, his fingernails sharpened to deadly points. His crimson eyes flashing dangerously. "You might want to hold your tongue, you impertinent child, or else his blood will be on _**your**_ hands." With that he brought his clawed hand down to Toby's flawless face, slicing his cheeks, small rivulets of blood running down.

"_Please stop! I'll do anything just please don't hurt Toby anymore…"_ Sarah glared at the Goblin King as he casually smeared the blood on the baby's cheeks. Toby, luckily wasn't aware of any of this. He chuckled darkly which ran a icy chill down Sarah's back.

"I was _so _hoping you would say that." Came the belligerent reply and with the wave of his hand ,Sarah was knocked back by some invisible force. As soon as her back smacked the floor painfully, tiny dark hands swarmed her from all sides. Grunting, wheezing, heckling , dripping goblins holding her on all sides. Sarah tried desperately to kick them off, but there were far too many. Several pairs of yellow orbs looking down at her mirthlessly. She yelled out in anguish when she felt herself begin to melt through the floor, descending into blackness below. The hands continued to hold Sarah's thrashing body as the lot of them began to leave her world behind.

The last thing she saw was the demon king softly laying her now healed baby brother in his crib, his face an eerie mask of satisfaction.

"_**TOBY!!!!!!"**_

************************************************************************

**Author's Note: Alright how was it? Loved it? Hated it? I warned you Jareth was gonna be darker didn't I? It's only going to get worse I'm afraid…but feedback would be very nice and I will try to update as quickly as I can! **


End file.
